Frost Filled Days
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: While spreading snow through Burgess, Jack meets a little girl with a love for the snow. However he soon finds out about a rule that Guardians shouldn't have a favorite child. Jack must make the decision to let little Cathy go in order to protect her but soon finds out that his choice has consequences. JackXOC Rated T but might become M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Snow

It was the first day of December and a certain snow haired guardian was visiting the town of Burgess to spread the first snowfall of the year. Due to his busy schedule as a guardian, Jack hadn't been able to create his usual winters earlier in the year but his time had finally come and he wasn't holding back. Even though Jamie had now grown up and left the town, Jack still visited occasionally to remember the fun times they had. He started with a gentle snowfall that gradually became heavier until the snow was about two foot deep. He then skated across the ponds until there was a thick layer of ice forming over the water. While moving through the town he coated the tree leaves with a sparkling frosty pattern before finally reaching the school. To celebrate the first snowfall he decided to give the kids a snow day and froze all the pipes so the school would have to shut down for the day. Happy with his master piece he flew around the town waiting for the children to wake up so he could play.

On the north side of the town a young girl with crystal blue eyes and long chocolate brown hair was in a light and dreamy sleep when the sun slowly began to peer through her bedroom curtains. She flinched at the light on her tired eyes and hid herself under the blanket. Her mother soon walked through the door and opened her curtains wide before shaking the girl gently on the shoulder. "Cathy, wake up. Cathy, Jack Frost has a surprise for you" her mother recited smiling, knowing her daughters reaction. Cathy immediately threw her blanket off the bed and raced over to the window to see the fresh sparkling snow. "Wow its beautiful!" the eight year old said, eyes sparkling like the snow.

"Turns out that he also froze the school pipes so you have a day off" the mother said setting her clothes out for the day. "I'll be at work so go to the kids club or one of your friends houses ok?"

"Yes mom" she replied still looking out of the window. The truth was that Cathy had so friends, it was a lie so that she could get out of the house or avoid going to the kids club. She would often daze off in school and start daydreaming and because no one could keep her entertained for very long without her going back into her own world, no one wanted to be around her. She didn't really care that she had no friends though; she knew that people were mean and would take advantage of her because of her nature so she avoided people so she couldn't be hurt. The one thing she did love was fairy tales, Jack Frost being her favourite. She always looked forward to the winder months knowing that Jack Frost had visited and left his gift of snow and ice.

Her mother soon left for work and Cathy quickly got changed into a pair of navy jeans, an aqua t-shirt, brown coat and a pair of knee high brown boots. She raced over to the front door and was about to open it when she realised she had forgotten her white snowflake scarf. She picked it up and placed it around her before running out into the cold air. She quickly made her way to her favourite area in the town; a small pond near the outskirts that was surrounded by trees and sparkled under the light during the winter. She would often go and daydream for the majority of the day by the pond as the majority of the children preferred to go to the park.

Once she arrived she sat down on the edge of the pond and took in the scenery and breathed in the cold, cool air. She wished that Jack Frost would visit more often so she could visit this scenery more often and feel at ease, complete serenity. However this peace did not last long as heavy steps could be heard in the snow. Cathy turned around to see two boys only a year or two older than her carrying solid ice balls. As soon as they spotted Cathy they began to chuckle. "Looks like we have our first victim to try our new ammo out on" the slightly larger of the two said grinning and taking an ice ball in his hand. Cathy quickly stood up and began to slowly step backwards onto the frozen pond. "L-Leave me alone…" she stuttered trying to keep her balance on the slippery ice. He then threw the ice ball directly at her with great force but Cathy managed to dodge it but fell backwards as a result. She could no longer stand up and the ice was beginning to crack underneath her trapping her and giving the boys a clear shot. The second boy took his aim but before he was able to throw a snow ball was thrown directly in his face, causing him to drop all the ice balls. One after one more snowballs came flying at the two forcing them to retreat. Cathy looked around to find the source of the snow balls but suddenly felt the ice cracking again as it was about to collapse into the freezing water. She screamed as she felt her body falling and braced herself for the cold water but it never came. Instead she felt a different kind of cold surrounding her, a more calming and cool one like the winter breeze she loved so much. She opened her eyes to find herself floating in the air in the arms of a boy with snow white hair, sapphire blue eyes and a deep blue hoodie with a frost pattern around the neck line. The boy smiled at her and gentle placed her down on the snow. Cathy looked at him for a few moments before realising who it was.

"Jack Frost?!" She said with big eyes filled with wonder.

"You can see me?" He said slightly shocked but still very happy. Cathy nodded gently still gazing up at the boy who saved her. Jack then crouched down to her level and smiled "That's surprising, most people don't believe in me so can't see me"

"I believe in you. You make all the pretty snow and ice and give us snow days" she replied excitedly.

"Yea that's right. So why were those boys picking on you kiddo?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No one likes me so they pick on me instead" She said with an expressionless face.

"You haven't got any friends?" he said but Cathy simply shook her head in reply, "how about I be your friend hm?"

"Really?!" Cathy said with the biggest smile she could "You would be my friend?!"

"Sure, I'd love to be your friend. So what's your name?" Jack said still smiling at the little girl.

"Cathy!" she replied holding out her hand.

"That's a very pretty name, I'm Jack" he replied shaking her hand.

"Are you always cold?" Cathy said feeling his cool skin touch hers.

"Yea, does it bother you?" he said taking his hand back worriedly.

"No it's nice. The cold doesn't bother me" she said giving him a hug to prove it. Jack quickly returned the hug feeling the warmth of a human, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

"So Cathy, want to play a game?" Jack said untangling himself from the hug.

"Ok!" she replied with a big grin.

They spent the rest of the day building snowmen and having snowball fights and any other games they could think of using the snow. However the sun soon began to set and Cathy's smile began to fade. "I have to go home now…" she said sadly wishing they had some more time together. Jack noticed this and came up with an idea. "How about I give you a ride home?" he said creating a large ice slide. Cathy nodded happily at this idea and Jack quickly lifted her up on the slide and gave her a strong push sending her down and then up into the air. He flew along next to her using the wind while creating multiple snow slides and curving paths until they reached her house and he created one last slide to glide her into her bedroom and onto her bed. When she landed she began to laugh at the fun she had and Jack quickly slipped into the room. "That was amazing!" she cried bouncing up and down on her bed. Jack smiled at her happiness and could feel his heart warming at the sight. Cathy then realised something and jumped off her bed and ran over to Jack "will I get to see you again?" she asked hopefully.

Jack crouched down again and smiled at her "of course, were friends now right?"

She beamed at his response and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go of the frosty boy. She then took off her scarf and placed it around Jack "scarf with love!" she said happily so that he wouldn't forget his promise. He smiled and looked at the scarf before giving her one last hug and flying out of her window to continue his winter job.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Real

Cathy woke up the next day to the sound of birds chirping and her mother knocking on her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms before recalling the dream like day she had yesterday. "Good morning Cathy, I'm afraid schools up and running again today" her mother said opening her curtains to let in the sun light. A small smile formed on Cathy's face as she stood up and walked over to the window to see fresh new snow that had formed overnight. "I met Jack Frost yesterday mom! We played in the snow all day and had so much fun" Cathy said looking up at her mother.

"It's nice to see you so happy, maybe you should play with Jack Frost more often, or maybe you could get some new friends now that you know how much fun it is to play with other kids" her mother said hopefully while setting out her school clothes.

"But Jack Frost is my friend! And he's not a kid he's really tall, taller then you mom and has snow white hair!" Cathy said jumping around.

"Of course he is sweet heart" she said before leaving Cathy's room.

Cathy could tell that her mother didn't believe her; she had always been good at telling when her mother didn't believe her which happened to be a lot of the time. She slowly began to get dressed for school and picked up her bag before walking downstairs and eating the breakfast her mother had made for her. She nibbled on a slice of toast before losing her appetite. All she could think about was playing with Jack again which wasn't good for her motivation to go to school. Her mother was wondering around the room before walking over to the door and noticing something. "Cathy where is your scarf?" she asked peeking around the corner to look her daughter in the eye.

"I gave it to Jack Frost mom, he's always cold so I let him borrow it" she said smiling.

"Well I think you should ask for it back, ok?" She said returning to the door to collect her shoes. Cathy soon heard the door open and close meaning her mother had now left for work and she should be leaving for school. She quickly slipped her shoes on and stepping outside. There wasn't as much snow as yesterday and she could easily tread through it while hearing the snow crunch beneath her feet. She then remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her around the October time and was one of her favourites. However since the snow hadn't come this October she couldn't sing the song. However the snow was here now and with a slight change to the lyrics she could sing the song.

"Come out, come out!

December is here;

Come out, come out!

The weather is clear.

Jack Frost has brought something

For you and for me;

His frosty white paintings -

A wonder to see!"

By the end of the first verse, Cathy had arrived at school and her enthusiasm to sing left. She sighed before stepping into the school grounds just as the bell that signalled the start of lessons rang. She hurried along with the rest of her class to the classroom. As she sat down at her desk she remembered that today was Wednesday which meant they had art first. Cathy always enjoyed art as she loved drawing and painting and was one of her favourite pass times. The teacher began to pass out the paper, pencils and crayons before instructing the class to draw a picture of what they did on their snow day. Cathy got straight to it excited to recall all the happy memories they made on the snow day. She carefully drew her on the ice slides jack made for her and him flying next to her, both laughing and smiling. While pacing up and down the class room the teacher stopped at Cathy's desk and peered over her shoulder. "What have you drawn Cathy?" she said sweetly.

Cathy looked up at her for a moment before looking back at the picture "it's me and Jack Frost playing"

"Cathy you were meant to draw what you did yesterday" the teacher said thinking that Cathy hadn't heard the instruction earlier.

"But this is what I did yesterday…" She said looking down at her feet.

"Jack Frost isn't real! Stop Lying Cathy!" one of her classmates shouted at Cathy. The rest of the class began to laugh at the idea of the girl believing that Jack Frost was real.

"H-He is real!" She retaliated "and I did play with him yesterday! I'm not lying!"

The class began to laugh even louder and tease her for saying such things. Cathy was on the edge of tears and shrunk back into her shell trying to block the world out.

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly once she had returned to her daydreaming state and it was soon time to go home. Cathy ran all the way home not wanting to run into any of her classmates who would most defiantly start to tease her again. Once home she ran into her room and took deep breaths to calm her down. She knew she wasn't lying, Jack Frost was real. She took out some paper and crayons and began to draw everything they did yesterday so she wouldn't forget how much fun they had. After a couple of hours her mother had returned and came upstairs to check on Cathy. She spotted all the drawings scattered around the floor and kneeled down next to Cathy. "What's all this?" she asked.

"Pictures of me and Jack Frost yesterday…" she said continuing to draw.

"Why have you drawn so many?" Her mother said picking one up.

"Because people were calling me a liar and saying that he isn't real" she said with a frown on her face.

"Cathy… not all kids in your class will have an imaginary friend so maybe you shouldn't talk about Jack Frost in front of them" She said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Cathy's eyes widened at this "y-you think I'm lying too!?"

"No I'm just saying that maybe Jack Frost is just someone from your imagination"

"No he's real! I know he is!" Cathy shouted back while running into the corner of her room.

"Cathy…" her mother said slowly edging towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Cathy screamed backing even further into the corner.

Her mother thought for a minute before quietly leaving the room. Cathy was now in full tears. Why didn't people believe her? Jack Frost is real and she knew it but no one else did. She then gathered up all of her pictures and stuck them up on her wall. She looked up at all the pictures and smiled. These memories were her proof that her friend was real. She soon felt tired and decided it was time to get some sleep in the hope that Jack Frost would visit her again soon.

Not soon after night had fallen and Cathy was in a deep sleep. Jack Frost quietly slipped through the open window to find little Cathy fast asleep. He smiled and looked around the room to find the pictures of them together. While walking around the room he stepped on a piece of paper and picked it up to find a ripped up drawing of Cathy in class with people laughing at her for believing in him. He looked over to Cathy to find that the deep sleep she was in clearly wasn't a happy one. He slowly walked over to her bedside a crouched down to look at her. He stroked her hair gently soon turning that frown into a gentle smile. He knew it was almost time for Sandy to visit and being his happy dreams with him but Jack wanted to be able to help the little girl too even if it was only a little. "I think it's time for another snow day…" he said smiling and giving Cathy one last look before flying back out of the window to do his work.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Cathy woke up to the feeling of a small chill over her face to find her windows open with the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. She sat up and rubbed her eyes which were still sleepy and fuzzy to find a tall figure crouching on top of her bed end frame. She rubbed her eyes again to confirm her suspicion but she wasn't in another one of her day dreams, it really was Jack Frost in her room. "Jack!" she shouted running over the top of her bed to give him a hug. Jack returned the hug as Cathy nuzzled her face into his cool chest. "Morning Cathy, did you sleep well?" he asked turning his mind back to the previous night when she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She looked up at him and smiled "Yep! I had a dream that we went flying!"

Jack smiled at this reply and jumped off the bed frame to look around the room again, getting a clearer look at the picture on the wall. "Did you draw these?" he asked with a small grin.

"Yep!" Cathy said also jumping off the bed and looking at her wall "I wanted to make sure I never forgot". Not long after Cathy had finished her sentence her mother walked in the room to see Cathy already up. She looked at her before taking out her clothes as usual, "another snow day today so you know the drill" she said hurriedly and left the room. Cathy's eyes were wide open by now, how did her mother not see Jack in her room? Jack obviously knew what she was thinking and ruffled her hair "only people who believe in me can see me". Cathy thought about this for a moment before nodding showing that she understood before taking her clothes into the bathroom and quickly getting ready.

"Jack?" she said leaving the bathroom to find Jack gone. She looked around her room wondering that if he was hiding before she heard a bang from downstairs. She raced down into the kitchen to find boxes of cereal all over the floor and Jack crouching on the table. "Sorry, I opened the cupboard and they all fell out" he said getting off the table and beginning to pick up the boxes. Cathy giggled and began to help clean up before picking up her usual box of cereal and placing it on the table along with a bowl, spoon and milk. Jack looked at the box on the table curiously "Cocoa Pops?" he said.

"Yea, it's a chocolaty cereal, you never had it?" she said looking at him with which he replied with a shake of his head before turning his attention back to the box. Cathy took another bowl and spoon out before pouring the cereal and milk into the two bowls and sitting down. "Try some, it's tasty" she said taking a spoon full and eating it. Jack sat down next to her and also took a spoon full before his face lit up "wow this really is good!" he said before scoffing the rest down. Cathy giggled at his reaction before continuing with her cereal. "Do you like lots of chocolaty things?" she asked curiously.

"I don't need to eat so I don't get to try many things" he said finishing off his bowl. Cathy also soon finished and took the two bowls before washing them and putting them away. Once she had finished she turned to Jack and looked him over. "Have you still got that scarf?" she asked stilling looking at him. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the scarf she had given him "I didn't want to lose it while flying, the wind can be pretty strong" he said wrapping it round her neck. She smiled and nestled her face into the soft scarf.

Jack then walked over and picked her up onto his back which made Cathy gasp "want to go flying?" he said grinning as usual. Cathy quickly replied but nodding her head violently as Jack ran up into her room with her still on his back and over to the window. "One…two…three!" He called before jumping out of the window which caused Cathy to let out a small scream but she soon stopped when she felt the wind carrying them along which changed the scream into a joyous laugh. They flew around the town seeing people playing in the snow and building snowmen when they came across the two boys from the other day. A devious thought then came into Jacks mind as he landed on a nearby rooftop and created one of his special snowballs. He held it out in front of Cathy and pointed to the two boys "give it a shot" he said. Cathy looked slightly worried at this idea; it wasn't like her to do something like that. Jack gave her a reassuring smile which washed all the worries away and she took the snowball in her hand. She walked up to the edge of the rooftop and aimed the snowball at the two boys. She quickly threw it but it didn't look like it would travel far enough so Jack used his powers to give it an extra boost and just before it was about to hit one of them it split into two and hit both on the back of the head. Jack quickly pulled Cathy behind the chimney so they wouldn't see her as they both started giggling at the sight of the two confused boy wondering who threw the snowball. They continued messing with people and having fun that day until sunset and promised to do it again sometime.

Jacks visits had become far more frequent and each day was better than the one before, filled with new adventures and new ways to have fun. Cathy's life had changed with the influence of Jack in it and it was like a new chapter of her life filled with fun and joy. Her mother had also noticed the change in Cathy's wellbeing and believed that her imaginary friend might be a good thing.

It had been two months since they had met and Jack was playing in the open field in the woods with Cathy as usual, having snowball fights and ice skating on the frozen pond. Cathy had become an excellent skater with the constant practice and expert advice of her ice loving friend.

One day, Cathy and Jack were having a snowball fight which Cathy seemed to be winning. Although Jack could make them quickly Cathy's aim had improved massively and almost every shot she made hit Jack while Jack's shots almost never hit Cathy.

"Come on stay still!" he said throwing snowballs rapidly.

"No way!" Cathy said expertly dodging them before landing a shot in the middle of Jacks face.

He quickly wiped the snow away from his face "that's it!" he said grinning and threw a snowball directly at her face which she expertly dodged but the snowball continued to fly and made a hit on a different target. "Arghh!" they heard a voice say and quickly turned around. Standing there was a tall fluffy creature with markings on its fur and carried a boomerang with snow covering its face. Cathy was shocked to see something so big and quickly ran behind Jack for protection.

"It's Ok kiddo, it's just a kangaroo" Jack said chuckling at his joke.

The creature then wiped the snow away to reveal a large rabbit with grey fur and a stern expression. "For the last time, I'm a bunny!" he stormed across the field until he was face to face with Jack.

"I'm still not convinced, what do you think kiddo?" Jack said turning to Cathy who was still confused at what she was seeing. She looked at the creature from head to toe and could understand why Jack might think that he was a kangaroo and the accent didn't help. However, it was clear by the tail that he was indeed a rabbit. Cathy giggled thinking that she was wiser then Jack "he's a bunny Jack, you can tell by the fluffy tail!" she said pointing at it.

Bunny hadn't noticed the child and looked at her before looking at Jack again "who's the smart kid?" he asked.

Jack then picked Cathy up onto his shoulder and smiled "This is Cathy, Cathy this is the Easter Bunny" he said introducing them both.

Cathy also smiled and reached out her hand "it's nice to meet you Mr. Easter Bunny"

Bunny then shook her hand "you too Cathy" he said before turning his attention back to Jack "how long have you been around this kid?" he asked with a curious tone.

"We met at the beginning of December and have been hanging out ever since" he said happily before placing Cathy back onto the floor.

This changed Bunny's expression back to a stern one "mate we need to talk" he said glaring at him "drop Cathy off back home and head over to the North Pole". Bunny then thumped his foot on the ground and a large hole appeared which he quickly jumped into and instantly disappeared.

"Jeez what's with him" Jack said confused before picking Cathy up "looks like it time to head back".

They then were both whisked into the air and travel by wind back to Cathy's room. He quickly dropped her onto her bed before giving her the usual goodbye hug and heading out towards the North Pole.

Once Jack had arrived he noticed that the rest of the Guardians were also present. "What's this, some kind of team meeting?" he said taking his usual spot on top of a desk. Tooth then looked over at him and a sad frown appeared on her face which was rarely seen over her joyful exterior. "Jack it's about this child you're playing with…"

"You mean Cathy? What about her?" he said leaning in slightly.

They all then looked at each other before Bunny took over "you have to stop seeing her" he said bluntly.

Jack was shocked to hear this from his friends and immediately stood up in protest "why? She hasn't done anything wrong! She's a nice kid!"

"Yes and that's the problem" North stepped in "you like her too much, she's become your favourite child"

"So?" Jack said grumpily.

"As Guardians we can't have favourite children" North continued "think about it, if you want to keep playing with her then you have to stay around in the summer, and if you are there in the summer you will create snow. It would mess up the balance of nature!"

"So I'll just play with her in the colder months, simple" Jack said walking over to North.

"No, not simple Jack. Look this has happened before" Tooth cut in "Bunny had a favourite once, they were great friends but as this child got older they started to get bullied really badly for still believing in the Easter Bunny and…" she stopped not wanting to continue.

"And?" Jack said wanting to know what happened.

Bunny slammed his hand down on the desk in anger "They took their own life Jack! They took their life and it was all my fault! Kids have to grow up and stop believing in us or bad things happen! You have to end it with that kid!" he said with the threat of tears in his eyes.

Jack looked shocked at Bunny's expression. He had never seen him like this before, not even when he ruined Easter for him. It was just a whole new level of anger and sadness. It finally dwelled on Jack the decision he had to make.

"Jack, if you really love Cathy… then you will let her go" Tooth said placing her hand on his shoulder. Sandy also came over to comfort Jack and gave him a reassuring pat.

Jack looked up at his friends knowing that he needed to do it for Cathy; he didn't want her to have the same fate as the other kid. "Ok I'll tell her tomorrow…" he said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Jack sat on the edge of a thick tree branch nervously. He was wondering how he would explain to an eight year old that he could no longer could see her due to a rule to protect her from a possible torture from her fellow peers and even worse, her death. He thought his plan over and over in his head multiple times but every time the outcome would end in Cathy crying and his heart tearing in two. He buried his face into his cold palms and just wished for a miracle so that they could stay together.

He soon heard the gentle closing of a door and small footprints treading into the fresh snow. He looked up to see Cathy leaving for school. Today he decided that he would just observe her, he wouldn't interact with her until later. Cathy looked around at the snow before carrying on singing her favourite song about him. He loved that little song that she would sing and how she would change it depending on the month. He would miss that sweet little voice. He loved how she looked at each footprint she planted into the snow and would see how far she could set them apart. He loved her backpack that was twice as big as her head which she lugged around each school day. Each time he thought about these little things that made her who she was he thought about how much he would miss her as a whole. She was like his little sister, all he wanted to do was hug her and play with her and make her happy, but this was about protecting her, not his selfish feelings.

When the school bell rang and all the children hurried into the classrooms, Jack perched himself and a tree by a large closed window. He peered in to find little Cathy in the middle of the classroom pulling her books and pencil case out of her bag and setting them up. They appeared to be doing maths which had never been Jacks best subject but he didn't really care, he was just concentrating on the brunette in the centre. Once the teacher had written the work on the board Cathy began to race through the questions and within the space of ten minutes had completed it all. She then took another book among her other and began scribbling something on the page. Closer examination reviled it to be a sketch book with multiple drawings inside. Jack had to admit, for an eight year old she was a pretty good artist.

The day seemed to pass quickly without the thought of what Jack would have to tell Cathy and soon enough the school day was over. Cathy was the last child out of the school and began to make her way back home skipping along while humming a tune. Jack followed her while hiding behind trees and houses so she wouldn't spot him. There was the odd moment when Cathy seemed to notice something and turn around but quickly shrugged it off and carried on walking. Once home she went up to her bedroom and jumped onto her bed with her face looking at the ceiling. Jack took a deep breath before gentle knocking on the window and a small pattern of ice formed where he had touched the glass. Cathy looked over to see Jack and raced over to open the window and let him in. He gentle jumped in and gave Cathy their usual greeting hug.

"Hi Jack! I missed you!" Cathy said looking up at him smiling as usual.

Jack didn't have to force a smile when he saw that face, it rushed over him and soon enough he was smiling himself.

"Hi Cathy, I missed you too" he replied ruffling her hair.

They played their usual games while staying in the room. Jack made it snow so they could build snowmen, make snow angels and have snowball fights. They were quickly tired out and laughing on the snow covered floor. Cathy soon sat up and crawled over to Jack. "You made lots of snow today Jack" she said smiling at her frosty friend.

"Well I've had lots of fun, which means lots of snow" he replied sitting up and looking at her big rounded eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he looked at her. He then remembered that he wouldn't see those eyes again and the sadness quickly swept over him. "You know I love you right?" he said looking at her hopefully.

Cathy smiled "how much?" she asked.

Jack then stretched his arms out to the side as far as he could "Thiiissss much!" he said laughing.

"Wow!" Cathy said looking at his outstretched arms.

"How much do you love me?" Jack asked still with his arms out.

"Thiiiisss much!" Cathy said also stretching out her arms as far as she could.

"Wow that much?" Jack said with which Cathy replied with a large nod of her head. He then looked at her outstretched arms, "say, since we both have our arms stretch out, how about a hug?"

Cathy quickly wrapped her arms around him as strong as she could and he did the same. Cathy then quickly remembered something and raced over to her school bag before ripping a piece of paper out of a book and running back over. "I drew this for you" she said handing the paper over to Jack. On it was a colourful drawing of her and Jack with snow on the floor and a rainbow over them. It then dawned on Jack that this must have been what she had been drawing in class that day. Tears then formed in his eyes as he could feel himself losing it. Cathy noticed the tears and frowned. "You don't like it?"

Jack then shook his head and pulled her into another desperate hug "no I love it" he said quickly wiping the tears away. "Cathy, I need to tell you something…"

Cathy then looked at him slightly confused. She had never seen her friend like this and wanted to know what was wrong. She began to listen intently to what he had to say. "I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore"

These words where a shock to Cathy and she could feel her heart smashing and the words that hammered at it. Her only friend in the world had become sick of her and didn't want to see her anymore. "D-Did I do something wrong?" she said with tears cascading down her cheek.

Jack noticed this and her squeaky voice and quickly placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "No Cathy you haven't do anything wrong!" His words were now desperate. "I'm so sorry! I really don't want to but I don't have a choice!"

Cathy couldn't form words, just tears which continued to flow. All she ever wanted was a friend like Jack and for a short while she had this perfect friendship and perfect life. Her whole world was now crumbling around her and she was to be left in the dark just like before. The freak of the class with no friends.

Jack knew this would not end well and the only thing he could do was give her some form of hope, even if it was false. "I promise I will visit again, just not now"

"Why not now?" Cathy said looking at him with her watery eyes.

"Well, its almost spring. I don't do well in the heat so I have to go somewhere cooler" He said knowing it was true but not the real reason he had to go.

"S-So you'll come back in the winter?" She said hopefully wiping the tears away.

"Yea sure" he said. Lies that were becoming harder to spit out.

"Ok!" she said perking up "I'll just wait until then!" She then pointed at the picture she had given him "keep it so you don't forget me"

"I will never forget you Cathy, I promise" he said hugging her head.

It was getting late and he knew he had to leave before it became unbearable to let her go. He slowly walked over to the window and looked at Cathy one last time knowing it would be the last. "Goodbye Cathy" he said.

"Bye Jack! See you in the winter!" she replied enthusiastically waving.

He took a last look at her before riding the wind away from the house taking the snow in the room with him.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed it please leave a review, favourite and or follow. I will try to continue updating fairly quickly! Thanks again!**_


End file.
